Swan Queen Week
by Couldntlivewomyfandoms
Summary: This is my first time writing for Swan Queen week, Enjoy! (as usual, i own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

Swan Queen Week: Day 1- Confessions

Emma's POV

It had been a very long week. It has been exactly a month since we've all returned from Hell, Hades has been dead, and Robin and Zelena left to start over. I've been busy dealing with everything that went on while we were gone and taking care of Regina. She was incredibly heartbroken by what's happened. She honestly thought that Robin was her true love. I started staying with her the second night that he'd been gone. She called me in the middle of the night, drunk and crying. I went to check on her and found her half passed out with an almost empty bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Emma?"

"Yeah Regina, it's me. Do you remember calling me?" I asked as I walked into the living room so she could see me.

"I called you?" she questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yes. You called me about 20 minutes ago, crying and upset about Robin and I could tell that you had been drinking-by the way, how much have you drank?- and decided to come and check on you and make sure you got to bed okay."

"I remember crying but not much. I guess I've drank a lot. I had 4 shots of tequila and then found this. It was half full when I started, oh and some apple cider too."

"Jesus Regina. That's a lot for you," I said as lifted her feet up so I could sit down and placed them back down in my lap.

"Are you questioning my ability to hold my liquor Miss Swan?" she asked with that damn smirk of hers.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that after we returned, Hook broke up with me. He was mad that I was spending more time at Regina's, taking care of her and not spending anytime with him. He thought that since I was able to help him return that that means that we should move in together and work on starting a family because "I'm not getting any younger and neither are you Swan". He confronted me when I came home and was getting a fresh change of clothes.

"Why does she matter so much you anyway Swan? She tried to kill you?"

"That was the Evil Queen. Not Regina, there's a difference and besides, she's changed."

"That still doesn't mean you need to be at her house, more than you're here with me,"  
Hook exclaimed as he slammed a kitchen cabinet.

"I promised her that I would get her a happy ending. That hasn't happened and she needs someone to look out for her and care for her. So what if that happens to be me?" I said as I turned to leave.

"Wait, you're acting like you would rather be with her than with me." Hook commented.

"What if I do?"

Once I realized what I just admitted, I grabbed my bag and left, speeding all the way back to Regina's. I was kind of nervous as to what Hook would do or say. He was pretty inebriated and the slamming of things and anger reminded me of one of my foster homes, so I took off. Regina was home when I pulled into her driveway and parked my bug next to her car in the garage.

"Emma, you look scared. Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I should calm down soon. I just had a bad fight with Hook," I said as I took my bag up to my-the guest-room. On the drive over here, I realized that I had admitted my feelings for Regina. I had figured out that I was beginning to get feelings for her one night when she fell asleep against me on the couch and when I carried her up to her bed and laid her down, she wouldn't let me go, there for I spent the night in her bed. I remember thinking that in her arms, I felt safe. I felt home. I never felt any of that with Hook. Not to mention, waking up next to her and seeing her guard down. When she started to wake up, I pretended to be asleep. I felt her roll over and move her arm from my waist and heard her whisper, "that was the best sleep I've had in awhile"

The next day, neither of us spoke about what happened that night. I kept my realization about my feelings to myself and decided that being her best friend would work for me. That I would rather be in her life as her best friend, then not at all, which is what I was sure was going to happen if she ever found out how I felt about her. So here I am, having a shot or two before I go home for the weekend. I had this weekend off, I traded my dad because he really wanted to have a date weekend with my mom in a couple weeks, for their anniversary. Just my luck, one of the few weekends that I have to spend with Regina, seeing she doesn't have any meetings or important work over the weekend. This was the first weekend that we were going to home the whole time since that night happened. I needed something to make through at least tonight because she had texting me saying that she made something special for dinner and to not be late. Dinner was 20 minutes, I gave Ruby the money for the shots and started walking back to Regina's.

When I walked in the door, the entire house smelt of her amazing lasagna and when I walked into the kitchen, I almost couldn't breathe. She was standing at the stove, in her work clothes from today that consisted of a tight black dress that hugged her every curve and a small slit up one side, her hair was down, and she was dancing to the music she had playing. She's never looked more beautiful to me. I noticed another familiar smell, her apple pie. She was taking off her oven mitts and turning off the stove for whatever she was doing when I walked up behind her. I only meant to get a look at what else she was cooking, but the alcohol convinced me otherwise, I placed my hands on her hips, something I did when I had drank too much or had a horrible day. I found that being close to her and smelling the scent that I've come to associate with home.

I felt her relax into my arms and I put my chin on her shoulder and I softly said,

"This smells amazing. Please tell me you didn't do this just for me?"

"Of course I did Emma. You've taken care of me the last month and made sure I was okay after Robin left. I know I tell you thank you a lot, I wanted to cook your favorite thing to show you how much this means to me. No one has ever done this. You were the only one who could see that I was going to fall apart. And you made sure I didn't. Having you around has helped me cope with this better. I look forward to you coming home and us just relaxing and talking about our days.I've missed having someone to come home too-" she stopped when she realized what she said.

"What does that mean?"

"It. I-, It means that I enjoy coming home to you," she responded as she slipped out of my grasp and downed her glass of wine.

"Okay, it obviously means more than that and you don't want to tell me or you're trying to avoid something. Spill it Regina."

"Why don't you spill what happened the night you came flying in my driveway when you and Captain Guyliner broke up and why you ignored me that night?"

"Oh shit, well I-"

"See, it's not that easy Miss Swan," she said, smirking.

"No, it's not easy, because I have feelings for you-" I blurted out, without realizing what I said.

When the words hit me, I looked down to avoid the rejection I knew was going to happen. I was turning to walk away, when I felt a slight tug on my wrist and two fingers lifting my chin up.

"Emma, where are you going" Regina asked when my eyes met hers again.

"My room so I don't have to face the rejection I know is coming."

"What makes you think I'll reject you?"

"Because you're you and I'm me," I said as I walked over to the fridge and grabbed myself a beer.

"Emma, look at me."

I looked at Regina and waited for her to say something, hoping that it wasn't going to be too painful.

"You idiot. That's what I like about you. You believed in me when no one else did, even after I tried to kill you and most of the town. You didn't take Henry from me those years ago. I regret some of the things I've done, but then you wouldn't be here, and neither would Henry. Do you really think that I'm not capable of sharing your feelings?"

"No, I just. I mean-"

She cut me off before I could finish,

"Good, because I do. I have feelings for you Emma. I have for about 3 years now. I didn't think you would ever give me chance, I mean you had Neal and Hook starting a third world war to win you. Yes, a part of me loved Robin, but nothing could compare to what I feel for you. That's why I did everything tonight, I was going to tell you how I felt because I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. Having you here has made me realize that I need to stop wasting time and go for my happiness and Emma, I really hope you're my happy ending because I'm tired of all this heartache and a part of me wants nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you-."

I cut her off by sitting my beer down and closing the space between us and pressing my lips to hers. God, they felt so perfect, like they molded right to mine, like we were meant to be. I slowly began exploring the rest of her mouth, by lightly pressing my tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a little to let me in. I felt her put her hands on my hips to pull me as close as humanly possible and we continued to kiss until air became a necessity. She bit my lower lip as she slowly pulled away,which caused me moan slightly. I opened my eyes, only to be met with her brown eyes, which were more dark, closer to black than brown. Some of her hair had fallen in her face and I pushed a strand back behind her ear and kissed her forehead before speaking,

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't let you ramble on after you said that you had feelings for me too. I've been wanting to do that for a while. I don't think that I'll be able to stop kissing you now that I know what it's like. One kiss and I'm already addicted."

"Don't be sorry, it was a pleasant, welcomed surprise. One that I would love to happen again," Regina said as she intertwined our hands.

"Gladly," I said as I pulled her close again and connected my lips to hers, "Wait, so that one night I woke up in your bed, that was,-"

"My plan. I was hoping I could get you to admit your feelings then because falling asleep and waking up next to you was the best thing I've experienced in a long time. And as much as I would love to keep kissing you, I'm getting hungry and would like to eat in the near future,"

"Couldn't I just eat you instead?" I accidentally said out loud as I followed her into the dining room.

"Miss Swan, now is not the time, but maybe later is," Regina countered back with that damned smirk that gets me every time.


	2. Boston Nights

Swan Queen Week-Day 2: Travel (AU)

Boston Nights

Regina's POV

As I walked around the airport, waiting for my boarding call, I checked my phone for any messages. Just one. I was kind of hoping for some type of text from Henry, but I wasn't really expecting it. He was on a camping trip with some of his friends, a "one last big thing" before he leaves for college in the fall. The only message I had was from my best friend, Katherine.

 _Hey Regina, find anything interesting to do on your business trip, other than business?_

 _Funny Katherine. You know I work more than I "party"_

 _Yes, but letting loose one night isn't going to kill you. Who knows, maybe you'll meet Mrs. Right? Considering the chances are shit here in Storybrooke._

 _It's not going to kill me but you know I absolutely do not do one night stands._

 _Alright, fine. Don't have a good time. Besides, you'll be on plane in 2 hours. Go to the bar, pick up someone and join the mile high club. It's as fun as it sounds._

In the middle of typing back a response, an announcement came over the speakers.

" **Attention all passengers on Flight 1023SQ from Boston to Portland, ME. Your flight has been grounded for the night, due to an unexpected storm in Portland. The next flight from Boston to Portland will be 3 days from now. Your tickets will be valid for that flight. Sorry for any inconvenience."**

I immediately texted Henry to let him know that I would be home 2 days later than planned and then dialed Katherine, who answered on the second ring.

"You called your majesty"

"You'll never believe this, my flight was cancelled and rescheduled for 3 days from now. What am I supposed to do in Boston for 3 days. I don't know anyone from Boston!" I half-screamed into the phone.

"Find someone. I was being serious about Mrs. Right. Boston is the perfect place for that. It's not too far away from home and there's probably a better selection of women there. Hell, there's probably at least one LGBT+ bar near the airport. Go find a room for the night and then go out. It's not like you have anything else to do."

I thought about it for a second because, as much as I hate to admit it, Katherine did have a point.

"You're right. I'm grabbing my things and making my way to hail a taxi. I'll let you know what happens. I really hate it that you're right." I told her as I walked over to the exit of the airport.

"You just hate that you're wrong. You'll have a great time and if not, you could always just have a one night stand."

"Goodbye dear," I replied as I hung up and stepped out towards the street to hail a taxi. I managed to get one on the first try, with it being such a busy night.

After I instructed the driver to take me to the nearest hotel, I checked my emails and messaged Henry to let him know which hotel I was going to be at, in case he needed something. A short drive later, we were pulling up to a nice looking hotel. The driver helped carry my bag into the lobby. I walked up to the front desk to inquire about a room for the next two nights. The kid behind the counter looked close to Henry's age and seemed to be oblivious to my being there, so I cleared my throat to get his attention. He jumped and then looked up at me.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a room," I said as I reached in my purse for my credit card.

"Okay, how many beds and how long will you be staying here?"

"I just need one bed and for two nights."

"Alright, it looks like we have one room open. Room 926. How do you want to pay for the room?"

"With my credit card," I replied as I handed over my card.

He swiped it and handed it and the room keys to me,

"Enjoy your stay"

I walked over to the elevator and the button for the ninth floor. It was getting close to 10 pm, as much fun as Katherine's idea of going out sounded, I would much rather take a relaxing shower and go straight to bed. The conference that I was in town for, ended today, so I figured I'd use my free days to explore Boston. When the elevator pinged and the doors opened, I followed the signs to my room and unlocked the door. When I stepped inside, The first thing that I noticed was that there was someone else's belongings in the room. And then the person they must've belonged to. A gorgeous blonde woman, who looked to be in her mid-thirties, was sitting on top of the bed, looking at something on her laptop. When the door latched, she looked up, in surprise.

"Um, who are you and why are you in my room? How did you even get in here?"

"I'm Regina Mills and why are you in my room. I got in with the key," I answered as I waved the key for her to see.

"Why are you in this room? There's only one bed and I'm pretty sure that the kid in the lobby would remember giving this room to me, since I've only been here for 20 minutes.

"I think he must've forgot because he told me that this was the last open room and gave me the key," I said as I stood my luggage up and placed my bag on the top. I figured if I had to wait a while until we could this sorted, the least I could do was rest my arms.

"He must've of screwed up because I should be the only one here," the woman replied as she got off the bed and moved towards the phone.

"Forgive me for asking, but what's your name. I didn't catch it."

"Emma," she told me as she moved closer and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand and moved from my place next to the wall.

"What should we do about this situation?" Emma questioned.

"I'm sure this isn't the last vacant room. He probably just told us that so we wouldn't bother him. I don't care if I have to leave, but can I at least use your shower first. I've had a long day."

"Go for it. I'll call the kid and see if there's anything we can do about this situation," Emma said as she picked up the phone and dialed the lobby.

I dug through my suitcase until I found everything I needed. I hope this problem would be dealt with because I just really want to go to sleep. I took as quick of a shower as possible and returned from the bathroom to find Emma back on the bed.

"Any news?"

"Yes, but it's not all good. Here, why don't you sit down," Emma said as she moved her laptop so I could sit down.

"Just spit it out because I'm too tired for games."

"Bad news is that there is no more rooms and we both are booked for this room. Good news is that one of us could find a different hotel and that the guy would give both of us a full refund due to the mistake on his part. Which means we both can stay or one of us can go"

"It's already getting late enough. I highly doubt there would be anymore decent hotel rooms since there was a flight that got grounded. If you don't mind, I can just sleep on the floor," I stated as I moved to stand up

"I don't mind you staying,but I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor. This bed is big enough for the both of us, only if you don't mind sharing a bed," Emma said, grabbing my wrist to keep me from moving.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Regina, I promise I don't mind. If it bothered me that I had share a bed, I wouldn't have offered."

"Alright. Thank You. Which side of the bed do you want?"

"I was going to sleep in the left since I was already here, but you can take whatever side you want," Emma responded as she made a move to get up from the bed. I reached my arm out and placed my hand on hers,

"Emma, you can have the left side. I always sleep on the right side anyway"

Emma sat back down on the bed and resumed picking up her laptop. I couldn't help but take a glance at her screen. She was writing an email, that appeared that it was going to someone important. I went and retrieved my phone from my purse so that I could check my emails. The first one I had was from someone named Emma Swan. I snuck a glance at Emma. There's no way this is the same person. I shook that thought and opened the email. It was from the woman who was hired to be the new sheriff. The other acting sheriff had filled out a request for a second sheriff or a deputy. I gave him permission to hire a second sheriff, that way there would be no arguments in power. The email stated that this Emma Swan was supposed to leave from Boston tonight, but her flight was grounded for 3 days.

I couldn't help but think that the woman I was sharing a bed with for the next 2 night could possibly be the new sheriff. Just seconds after reading the first one, I got a second one from Emma Swan. It had a detailed resume, explaining that she thought her new boss/town mayor should know about her experience as well. I couldn't handle the curiosity anymore. So I put my phone down and turned to Emma.

"Emma, I have a possibly strange question."

"What is it?" Emma asked as she sat her laptop on the nightstand next to her.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Well I used to be a detective for Boston PD, homicide to be exact but I recently took a job in a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. I needed change and I figured moving from a big city to a small town, in a different state is just the change I need. What do you do?"

"That's quite impressive dear. I'm a mayor of a small town in Maine-"

Emma cut me off before I could finish, "Wait, you said your last name is Mills correct?"

"Yes it is," I replied with a slight smirk. I think Emma was beginning to figure out what I just did.

"You're the mayor of Storybrooke, aren't you?"

"Yes dear I am. I didn't know that you were going to be my next sheriff. I let David handle the hiring process and I just approved it," I told her.

I noticed Emma's face turned bright red and when she noticed it, she hid her face in her hands.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all, I'm sharing a bed with a beautiful woman who happens to be my boss. Wait, I didn't mean for it come out like tha-"

I stopped from continuing to save her some dignity, "It's okay. I don't mind the complement. I actually find it refreshing. It's been awhile since I've heard that. You don't have to be embarrassed by saying that. It's really okay."

"Okay. I just ramble when I'm nervous and I didn't expect that I'd be sharing a bed with my boss before properly meeting her. That didn't come out right either. I'm just going to stop myself before really say something to embarrass myself even more."

I couldn't help but laugh before I replied, "Does this mean that you intended to share a bed with your new boss, after you met him/her?"

Emma's jaw dropped and she started to scramble for an answer.

"Emma, relax. I was teasing you. I know you didn't mean it that way,"  
I said as I placed my hand on her leg to help calm her down.

"That's good. But no that wasn't my intention, and given the fact I only share a bed with women, if my new boss had turned out to be a man. That would've been really awkward," Emma's face turned red once again when she realized her admission.

I started talking before she could, "Emma. It doesn't bother me that you're gay. So am I. Calm down. Not to change the subject but it is almost midnight and even though I have nothing to do tomorrow, I'm tired and would like to get some sleep."

"What do you mean you have nothing to do?"

"I was in town for a business trip, that's now been extended 2 days. I've never been to Boston, so I figured I would do sight-seeing since I'm stuck here."

"You've never been to Boston? If you're going to be a tourist, let me show you around. I was born here and grew up here. I don't really have anything else to do the next 2 days," Emma said as she pulled back the covers and laid down.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked as I pulled the covers back on my side.

"Not at all. I think it would be fun," Emma said as she reached over and turned out the light.

"Alright, then you have a deal Miss Swan. You can be my personal tour guide."

It was almost morning, but I was awaken by an extra weight on my body. Emma had slung her arm over my waist. I don't know if she meant to do that or not. I tried to shift to where it was off, but it just caused her to tighten her grip and pull me slightly closer. I realized that I was actually extremely comfortable in this position. Considering I hadn't known Emma very long. But I couldn't help my thoughts from going back to her comments, calling me beautiful and saying that she didn't mind sharing a bed with her boss. I know she meant it innocently but I still couldn't help the possible thoughts in my head. I felt her move next to me, so I pretended to be asleep. I felt her move her open her eyes and then I heard

"Shit," before the arm on my waist was moved.

"I can't believe that I just cuddled my gorgeous boss."

"I can't believe that I felt safe in her arms,"

"Regina?"

Shit, I thought out loud.

 **AN:I'm thinking about making this into a short chapter fic as well as a short crossover with Rizzoli and Isles. Let me know what you think!**

 **-Anna**


End file.
